Feed My Hunger With Your Kiss
by Mia-Zeklos
Summary: As it turns out, meeting another version of your partner can have its consequences - and they're not necessarily bad ones.


**Author's Notes: So, another one shot. Based on a prompt on tumblr: '_Your OTP meets their alternate reality counterparts through a series of disconnected events. Finally there is a very intimate scene in which the two involved suddenly realize that there is something "off" about their partner. It's only afterward that it becomes clear what happened - and their "real" partners are conflicted as to whether or not they should feel as though they have been "cheated" on._' **

**This is my very first - and very humble - attempt at anything even resembling a sex scene, so I'd love to hear what you think of it. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

Jack and Ianto both looked up when the ceiling started trembling over their heads and then shared a look. Here, in the bowels of the Archives, they were as low beneath the surface as they could get, and Jack opened his mouth to offer something – running away, perhaps – when the alarms started blaring as well.

"Rift activity," he managed to shout over the ungodly noise. Ianto nodded and the Captain read 'something big' on his lips before they both went out of the room they were currently inhabiting (Hz – Ia) and started going up the stairs. Jack held Ianto's hand; mostly a subconscious reaction than anything else from all the times they'd had an 'end of the world' level of trouble.

Whatever said trouble was, though, it had apparently been short-lived, because the alarm abruptly shut itself down as soon as they were up in the Hub.

It was completely empty and that was what made them stop in their tracks. When they'd wandered into the Archives to check if they had any information on their recent guest, the Hub had been bursting with life and, given the alarm they'd just heard, Jack felt he had the right to be suspicious.

"Gwen? Owen?" He called out tentatively.

Ianto rushed to Tosh's work station and frowned. "This here says she's been working today."

"Okay, _that_ is weird." Tosh had been on sick leave for a week already. "And where the hell is everyone?"

"They must've gone to check the alarm," Ianto offered, but he didn't sound convinced. Jack clicked his tongue.

"They would have left their things here, this place is deserted." Now that he took a good look at the base, he noticed that there were several things missing – including three work stations. "Ianto, I have a very bad feeling about this."

"I'm contacting One," Ianto said, but then took off his comm., disappointed. "No signal. Maybe we should–"

Just then, a loud crash could be heard and they both looked up at the Boardroom.

Maybe they'd moved in time, Jack thought and said so to Ianto as they made their way up the stairs and his lover nodded.

"Probably. That alarm most likely meant that the Rift was acting up. I just wonder–"

His voice died and Jack stood on his tiptoes behind him to see into the room, only to freeze where he was as well.

From where they stood, they could clearly see two figures in one of the chairs. Two men, more specifically, one sprawled in the chair and the other one straddling his hips with his dark-haired head buried into the first's neck, obscuring them both from view.

Not that Jack needed it. He'd stared long enough at Ianto when he was with his back to him to recognise him.

"After the day we had, too," the other Jack chided and Jack's attention shifted to him now. It was unfathomably weird to see himself like that. "How do you have the energy?"

"No rest for the wicked, Captain," other-Ianto purred, voice low as he bit down on Jack's neck. "And you've been _very_ wicked."

His own Ianto groaned. "Did that just come out of my mouth?"

Jack grinned at him. "And you always say that my lines are bad."

The sudden, echoing silence hinted them to the fact that they've been heard and Jack had the time to blink before both versions of Ianto had pointed an identical semi-automatic towards each other. The one to break the tension-filled silence was, of course, Jack – the one still in the chair. "I can't believe you were initiating sex with a gun in your pocket."

Other-Ianto didn't even turn around to face him again. "Did you expect anything else?"

His Ianto chuckled quietly and looked sideways at Jack. "Oh, it's me all right."

**o.O.o **

Ianto couldn't help it when his eyes were drawn to their guests - especially to his own counterpart. The other Jack and Ianto had shown up not an hour ago and Ianto already knew the main differences - in the other universe, One had never fallen and there were twenty people working for Three instead of just the five of them.

He could see himself living in a world like that.

On a more shallow note, he could also see why Jack was so inclined to always walk behind him when they went out. The view really was better than he'd expected.

"Are you checking me out?" His Doppelganger asked as soon as he caught him at it. Ianto immediately tried to change the topic.

"You know, Lisa was right. That colour really makes my eyes stand out." They were even wearing the same clothes - a black pinstripe suit and a blue shirt.

Other-Ianto frowned. "What's Lisa got to do with this?"

"I'm sorry," Ianto said quickly. Maybe the loss was still too raw for the other one and he felt bad for bringing it up. "How long it's been for you?"

"Just over four centuries." here was a new, guarded look in other-Ianto's eyes. "What about you?"

"I- Almost a year," Ianto replied. "What do you mean, four centuries?"

"I met Lisa Hallett in the summer of 1602," other-Ianto replied warily. "I suppose you're just younger than me. How old are you?"

"Twenty-three!" Ianto hadn't intended it as an exclamation, but the shock had taken over him. "Are you immortal?"

"Whoa, Mr Holmes," other-Ianto deadpanned. "You really outdid yourself this time."

Ianto ignored him. "What about Jack?"

"Mortal," other-Ianto said quietly. "Unlike yours, apparently. Maybe we changed positions? Mortal, and he won't let me forget it, too. He's thirty-five and by the way he's acting you'd say he's in his seventies."

Ianto threw a thoughtful look in the direction of the two Captains. They appeared to be having a heated discussion and stopped it as soon as they noticed their audience. Ianto quickly shut down any traitorous thoughts as one of them addressed him.

"Ianto?" The Captain smiled when he got a 'Yes, Jack?' in stereo. "I'm saying we should call it a night." He pointed at other-Ianto. "We'll sleep in my room and you two can have one of the bedrooms on level two. That okay?"

"Splendid," Ianto said tersely - it had been a long day in every department possible. He approached what appeared to be his own Jack. "And we can't do anything about our situation until tomorrow, so if it's okay, I'd like to got to whatever bed is available."

"And that, gentlemen, is Ianto Jones when he's got six hours of sleep for the last week. See you tomorrow."

And with that, Jack trailed after him in one of the dark corridors to the part of the base that held the bedrooms.

**o.O.o **

Jack's cot felt ridiculously comfortable after the day - week - they'd had; full of Rift activity and all sorts of aliens. Jack's muscles were aching from the sheer tension that had been building up and Ianto must have noticed it because he offered softly, "Massage?"

Jack smiled gratefully. "You're a marvel."

Another small smile and his lover got behind him, his fingers brushing over Jack's shoulders before the gentle touch was replaced by a strong grasp and Jack's breath left him in a hiss at the pleasant pain of it.

Ianto was good with his hands; there was no denying that. And yet, something about the entire experience felt weird. Ianto was calm and gentle, taking his time; gone was the fiery, almost kinetic creature with fire in his eyes that Jack usually saw when they were alone.

The Captain shrugged the feeling off and relaxed under Ianto's skilled fingers, his guard falling down spectacularly fast when one of his lover's hands started sliding down his side and his teeth nibbled at his ear. The hand made quick work of his belt and trousers just as the other one made to unbutton Jack's shirt and slid up to one of his nipples. Jack gasped at the cold touch of it combined with the fact that the hand in his trousers had wandered exactly where he wanted it to in the meantime.

"Is that for me, Jack?" Ianto's voice was so low that Jack more felt it than heard it, the deep baritone rumbling in his chest where he'd pressed them to Jack's back. Jack nodded. "Good to know. Because I think I've got the best cure for your tension." The idle, even caresses over his cock continued and Jack dropped his head on Ianto's shoulder, looking up at him from under his lashes. Ianto smiled. "That's a pretty look on you. We both need the rest, though, so as much as I want to drag this out, I can't really afford it."

And then, with a strategically played twist on Ianto's part, Jack gasped quietly and came, closing his eyes as the sensation ran through his body.

Definitely weird. With Ianto, sex was like being repeatedly attacked by an aggressively friendly Welsh hurricane. When he got into the dominant role that both of them needed him to take sometimes, he was precise and controlling and overwhelming in the best possible way, but he was never like this, tender and quiet.

Jack turned around to kiss him, his own hands sliding down Ianto's body, only to have his lover stop him. "Maybe tomorrow. I'll be fine."

Going to sleep in Jack's bed was always a carefully calculated experience, given how little space there was. Usually, Ianto would lie down on his back and Jack would get on top of him. He'd got used to it and liked it, especially when Ianto's arms ended up wrapped around him as they both fell asleep.

Which was why it was rather disorienting, once they'd undressed and Jack had cleaned himself up, to have Ianto crowd him on the corner of the bed until Jack's back was pressed against his chest.

Something definitely wasn't right here. Ianto had long since deemed the concept of 'spooning' ridiculous and uncomfortable as a position to sleep in, and now he seemed perfectly content to do just that.

"Ianto?" He asked carefully and got an enquiring 'hm?' in response. "Is there anything wrong?"

There was a curt laugh. "Is there anything that isn't?" He didn't wait for a response. "I just hope they get us back in the moment we left." Oblivious to the way Jack had frozen in his arms, he went on. "The others must be worried sick; an alarm of that kind and then we vanish off the face of Earth." When there was - yet again - no reaction, Ianto added, "Jack?"

The Captain managed to twist around until he could face his lover - or who he'd thought to be his lover until seconds ago. And of course, there it was. Ianto's eyes had always been older than his face because of everything he'd went through in his rather short life, but this was different. Those eyes were _ancient_; even Jack felt young compared next to him.

And, as they stared at one another, horrified, Jack could only imagine what was currently happening just a few walls away from them.

**o.O.o**

"Oh, that's gorgeous," Jack groaned as Ianto kissed his way down his chest with a devilish grin. "You know, you - my Ianto, I mean - is always complaining that I'm rushing thin- do that again!"

Ianto bit down on his inner thigh once more and then looked up. "Same thing with my Jack. 'Easy, tiger, no need to end it before we've started'," he said in an immiration of Jack's accent and the Captain laughed, flipping them over and peppering Ianto's face with small kisses.

"God you're adorable," he said between kisses and Ianto squirmed under him even as he laughed as well. "Guess it's an immortal thing to try and take it slow." He stopped for a moment, lost in thought. "Think we should tell them?"

"Nah," Ianto said easily. "Let them have their fun."

He'd noticed that it wasn't his Ianto as soon as he'd looked at him properly. There was little to no difference in the physical department - the same young face and well-defined muscles that Jack delighted in outlining with his tongue whenever he got the chance - but there was something restless about him; some sort of mischief shining in his eyes that made him look even younger than he was. And he was; he was ridiculously young, especially when compared to Jack's lover and all the suffering he'd been through.

He would have never even wished to change places, of course, but still- it was refreshing to have that, only if for a night. They clicked together well and it was probably the fire of the mortality that made them more frantic than their lovers in almost any department.

"I think they might not find it as funny as we do," Jack said at last and, with a wicked grin, Ianto flipped them over once more.

"Might as well enjoy it while it lasts, then."


End file.
